UPON THE SHRED OF DARKNESS
by jaded-Airi
Summary: a hot red-headed guy transfers to Kaoru's school. his first words? i dont like you. oro? but this guy is not what he seems...


**Upon the shred of darkness**

**AN:** Hello minna-san. This fic was originally by my friend Kaori-chan. Unfortunately she won't be, and she doesn't want to, continue this fic and the task has been passed onto me. I feel rather bad about writing this as I know Kaori is a great writer, and I'm sure you all want to see her finish the fic as it was originally hers to begin with. However, she is unwilling to continue and I have agreed to continue it for her. *sigh* I think this is a great fic and all but it doesn't seem right that I have to finish it. Anyway, Kaori's off on a vacation to the beach with her family. Luckily, it's school holidays so she had plenty of time to readjust before going back to school. Hopefully, when she comes back, she'll be feeling a lot better and will start writing again. You've probably already have read the first few chapters by her, but here they are again. I may or may not have made some minor adjustments. Please review again and I hope my writing does justice to the story.

**Disclaimers:** Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me... officially. ^^

**Warning:** a little OOCness, alternate universe, evil guy, house on fire... you get the drift, ne?

* * *

**- Chapter 1 - **

* * *

"Himura Kenshin desu. I'm glad to meet all of you."

Kaoru sat up in her chair as she eyed the new transfer student. Himura Kenshin. Not a very common name but it really suited him. Kaoru twirled her pencil in her hand. Wow! This guy was hot! He had unusually startling red hair that was tied loosely in a low ponytail. He had an incredible set of deep violet eyes. Kaoru found herself getting lost in them. She noticed a weird cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. 

'Unusual...' she thought, 'I wonder how he got that.'

The Shobun High School uniform looked good on him. He was dressed in a crisply ironed white collared shirt and a red tie. His dark pants were neither tight nor loose. In fact it was just perfect. His blazer was just his size and it flattered his figure. He was small and lean but muscular. Kaoru had a sudden urge to see his bare chest. Kaoru blushed. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. She was developing a serious crush on this guy. 

Suddenly Kaoru felt herself being sucked into a whirlpool. What was happening? She felt as though she was drowning in water. There was someone in front of her. Who was it? Himura Kenshin! But he was dressed in navy blue gi and a gray hakama. His hair flew wildly around him and his eyes shone amber. Their eyes met. He stared back at her, surprise clearly revealed in his eyes.

Kaoru sat up in alarm. She was back in the classroom again. What had happened? She must have dozed off. It didn't matter. Looking at Himura Kenshin, Kaoru felt more determined than ever. 'I swear that I'll ask him out!' Kaoru thought to herself.

"Kamiya-san!"

Kaoru was jerked out of her thoughts, "hai, sensei."

"I would like you to show Himura-san around the school."

Kaoru felt her heart beating faster. She could feel her cheeks heating up. "Hai," she answered feeling breathless.

The sensei turned to Kenshin. "Himura-san, Kamiya-san is the class leader. She'll be showing you around today and will help you settle down."

"No," Kenshin said firmly.

"Excuse me?" the sensei asked.

"I mean, I'm sorry but no," Kenshin said firmly as he looked at the sensei, "I don't want Kamiya-san to show me around."

The sensei looked rather taken aback. The class started whispering and several girls giggled as they cast a few glances towards Kaoru. Kaoru blushed. Takani Megumi flipped her long hair and gave a satisfied smirk as she looked at Kaoru. 

"V-very well," the sensei said, "urm¡¦ Himura-san, there is an empty seat behind Sagara-san. Sagara-san, please help Himura-san settle down."

"Hai, hai," Sagara Sanosuke replied with a lazy grin. He ran his hand through his spiky brown hair. He waggled his eyebrows at Kenshin causing him to smile and shake his head in amusement.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin took a seat behind Sanosuke. She felt mortified. What was his problem? Kaoru was now even more determined than ever. She'd show him! She would get Himura Kenshin to go out with her even if it was the last thing she did. That would wipe that smirk off Takani Megumi's face.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru, cheer up," Makimachi Misao said as she passed a carton of milk towards Kaoru. Makimachi Misao had been Kaoru's best friend since elementary. Kaoru grabbed the carton and drank angrily.

"Well, if it isn't tanuki," said an all too familiar voice causing Kaoru to choke on her milk.

Kaoru looked up at. It was Takani Megumi and her insufferable friends, Komagata Yumi and Yukishiro Tomoe. "And it's good to see your mouth is still running properly, kitsune."

Megumi flushed, "why you..." 

"It's okay, Megumi," Yumi placed a hand on her shoulder. It seemed to help Megumi calm down. 

Megumi flipped her hair in front of Kaoru with a smirk, "well it's obvious why someone like Ken-san doesn't want to be seen with a tanuki like you."

Kaoru felt herself boiling inside. Unfortunately she didn't have any cutting remarks to retort back. With a laugh ("Ohohohoho!") Megumi and her friends left Kaoru and walked towards Kenshin's table where he was sitting with Sagara Sanosuke, Seta Soujirou, Okita Soushi, and Shinomori Aoshi. Also it wasn't very hard to miss the huge group of girls who were surrounding the table. 

It wasn't very difficult to guess why they were there. Sanosuke wasn't exactly Kaoru's type but many would have considered him hot. He was a muscular, athletic-type guy. Seta Soujirou was good looking in his own way. With his innocent child-like face and smile many girls called him kawaii. Okita Soushi, Soujirou's cousin, looked very similar to his cousin but he had a very different aura surrounding him. Okita looked innocent yet dangerous. He drove many girls crazy with his mischievous smile. Shinomori Aoshi was worshipped by many, including Misao, thanks to his incredibly good looks. He had cold blue eyes, which seldom showed any emotion. Shinomori Aoshi was the perfect silent guy. And now with newcomer Himura Kenshin added to the group, no one could keep their eyes off that table. 

Kaoru watched, fuming, as Kenshin talked to the other girls. He seemed friendly enough. In fact he was being really polite and nice, even to bitches like Takani Megumi. When Kaoru saw Tomoe flirting with Kenshin it was the final straw. Kaoru smashed the milk carton down, causing the milk the slosh all over the table. She wiped her mouth. "Hey guys," Kaoru called.

Misao, Sayo, Tae and Tsubame stared at Kaoru in surprise.

"I'm going to go over there and talk to Himura," Kaoru declared.

"You go girl!" Tae said encouragingly. Misao nodded vehemently in agreement. "Why, I'll even come with you so you won't be alone," she said enthusiastically.

"To talk to your Aoshi-sama?" Kaoru asked teasingly.

Misao blushed slightly, "so are we going or not?" 

Kaoru nodded and she and Misao walked towards the table. Soon Kaoru was standing before Kenshin.

"Ano, Himura-san," Kaoru called carefully.

Kenshin who had been laughing along with Tomoe at some joke, looked up at Kaoru in surprise.

Feeling the whole table's eyes on her Kaoru continued with a blush, "I'd like to welcome you to Shobun High. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. I hope we can be good friends."

Kenshin stared at her without a word. The silence was too long. Kaoru felt her cheeks heating up further. She could see a smirk coming up on Megumi's face. She wanted to run away.

Finally Kenshin opened his mouth.

"I don't like you."

'Huh? What the hell was this??' Kaoru thought feeling humiliated as Takani Megumi broke out into peals laughter.

* * *

Kaoru wanted to burst into tears. She had run away to the bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle. She had never felt so humiliated before in her entire life. Darn! What was Kenshin's problem? Why did he have to be so mean to her? She had only met him today for the first time. The least he could have done was to tell her privately – not in front of the entire school. Kaoru could still see Megumi laughing her stupid head off. Tomoe had been smirking. 

"Kaoru?" Misao called, "are you in here?"

Kaoru didn't answer. She wanted to be alone. Misao knocked on the door of the cubicle she was in. "Hey, I know you're in there. I can see your shoes. Come out."

Kaoru pushed open the door suddenly causing Misao to jump.

"Misao! What do you mean you can see my shoes! Have you got any idea how rude it is, to look underneath to see whose inside?"

Misao grinned. "Well, at least I got you out." Kaoru sighed. Misao took Kaoru's arm. She was worried for her friend. "Hey. Kao-chan. It's okay. As they say there are plenty of lobsters in the ocean."

Kaoru couldn't help smiling, "you mean plenty of fish in the sea."

Misao waved her hand carelessly, "I meant what I meant."

Kaoru shook her head, "thanks Misao, but Kenshin seems to be the only fish in my sea. I don't know why but I still like him despite the horrible way he treated me. Ne, Misao. What would you have done if Shinomori-san had said that to you?"

Misao paused. She didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"Would you still have liked Shinomori-san, even after being humiliated like that."

"I guess..." Misao said slowly, "yeah. I think so. I don't think that anything will stop me from liking my Aoshi-sama."

Kaoru smiled. That was exactly how she was feeling. Even though she had only met Kenshin that day, she felt strongly attracted to him, as though she had known him all her life. She clutched her hand feeling determined, "Misao-chan! I'm not giving up! I'm going to make Himura Kenshin like me if it's the last thing I do."

Misao smiled. Kaoru looked much better than before. "You go girl!" she nodded encouragingly.

Kaoru nodded. She'd show him. Himura Kenshin... you won't know what just hit you!

* * *

"Did you see her face?" Megumi burst out laughing, "it was a scream! I'd do anything to see that again."

Soujirou frowned. He hadn't liked the way Kenshin had dissed Kaoru. Kaoru was a good friend of his and he had been worried seeing Kaoru run off like that. He looked at Kenshin. He looked rather tired and drawn, like he was regretting what he had just done. 

Kenshin sat quietly, oblivious to everything that was going on around him. Kamiya Kaoru. He wished that he hadn't dealt with her in such a mean way but what was done was done. And he didn't regret what he had done. It was for the best. He just felt sorry. He sighed. He had to do that, didn't he? 'Of course you did,' he silently reminded himself. He didn't want the same thing to happen all over again. Losing Hikaru was bad enough. He didn't need to go through that again.

* * *

Kaoru walked home slowly. School had been horrible. There had been sniggers and smirks from everyone. She had been close to tears more than once. Takani Megumi had been the worst. 

"Ano..."

Kaoru looked up. It was a tall gorgeous woman. She looked a few years older than her.

"Can I help you?"

The woman nodded with a grateful smile, "yes, I'm new around here and I'm looking for someone."

"Who is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Himura Kenshin. He told me to wait at home but I got bored so I came out looking for him."

"Eh?" Kaoru looked at the beautiful girl in surprise, "you live with Himura-san?"

The woman nodded smiling. Kaoru felt her heart deflating. Was that why he had been so mean? Because he already had a girlfriend? Still it didn't tell her why Kenshin had only picked on her. The woman looked at her. "Excuse me..."

"Kamatari!" called a voice.

Both Kamatari and Kaoru looked behind. It was Kenshin. When he saw Kaoru he frowned slightly. Kamatari's face broke into a huge smile, "Kenshin~! Sweetie!"

Kenshin made a face, "don't call me sweetie in public. In fact don't call me that at all. I thought I told you to stay at home?" Kenshin sighed. Why didn't Kamatari ever listen to him? And what was Kamiya doing here? He scratched his head feeling annoyed. And he was hoping to avoid Kaoru for the rest of the semester.

Kamatari clung onto Kenshin's arm, "but darling, I was so bored all by myself waiting for you~!" Kenshin shook his head in exasperation. Kamatari would always be Kamatari.

"Ano..."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, "you still here? I thought you went home."

Kenshin jumped slightly when he saw Kaoru's glare. She looked... scary. "Ano..." Kaoru began, with fires in her eyes. Kenshin edged backwards with a weak smile. He knew that she'd probably be angry with him, but she wouldn't hit him, right? Because the way she looked at him now, anyone would have thought that she was about to rip his head off.

Kaoru glared at Kenshin, "so, just because you have a girlfriend, you think you can dis me and get away with it? Anyway, why don't you like me anyway? Huh? Is it because I'm ugly and I look like a raccoon or what?"

"Oro? Kamiya-san, you don't look ugly or like a raccoon."

"... and telling me that in front..." Kaoru paused, "wait. Did you just say..."

Kenshin smiled as he repeated, "you are not ugly and you don't resemble a raccoon in any way. Where did you get an idea like that?"

Kaoru blushed. "My brother, Yahiko, calls me that at home. And Takani Megumi."

Kenshin found himself laughing. Kaoru looked at him in surprise. He looked cute and... nice. Kamatari asked, "eh? Kenshin, you have a girlfriend?" Kenshin shook his head still laughing. Kaoru scowled at him, "what do you mean you don't?"

Kenshin stopped laughing and wiped tears from his eyes. Man, this Kamiya girl was hilarious. "You think my girlfriend is Kamatari, right?" Kaoru nodded. Kamatari's eyes widened and in a minute, Kamatari was laughing harder than Kenshin had. 

"What 's the matter? What's so funny?"

Kenshin smiled, "Kamatari can't be my girlfriend, because..."

"Because?" Kaoru prompted impatiently when Kenshin started laughing again.

"Because, he is a guy!"

* * *

Shishio looked down where Kenshin was standing with Kamatari talking to some girl. He looked like he was laughing. Well, Shishio would certainly rub that off his little face. Himura Kenshin¡¦ he had been a lot smarter than he had thought. Shishio didn't like admitting this but he had underestimated Himura. 

"Hikaru," he called in a low voice.

A girl appeared next to Shishio out of nowhere. She had long red hair and deep purple eyes. She looked alarmingly like Kenshin. But her eyes looked dead, numb with no emotion at all. Her face was blank – expressionless. 

"Hai, Shishio-sama."

"Why don't we surprise Himura?" Shishio asked with a grin. Hikaru nodded in agreement. Shishio smiled. This was going to be interesting. 

* * *

Kaoru stood there staring at Kamatari. "She, I mean, he was a guy?" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise. Kenshin nodded still smiling. Kamatari was still breathless from laughter. Kaoru couldn't believe it. She studied Kamatari once more. No way... this guy was prettier than she was! 

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, "it's a common mistake. Don't worry about it too much." Kaoru looked at Kenshin feeling rather surprised. So he could be nice! When Kaoru smiled up at him Kenshin's smile seemed to disappear. He turned away stiffly, "well, anyway thanks. See you around."

Kaoru's eyes opened in disbelief. What was it with this guy? Kamatari stared at Kenshin surprised as well. Then he broke out into a grin. Oh, he could see what was going on here. Kenshin saw Kamatari grin at him. He scowled. Kamatari turned to Kaoru and grinned.

"Don't worry, he's pretty shy sometimes." Kaoru looked at Kamatari not knowing what to say. Shy? What did he mean by that?

"Kamatari!" Kenshin yelled. Kamatari giggled and gave Kaoru a mischievous wink. Kaoru was about to ask Kamatari something when suddenly they were surrounded by smoke. Kamatari's face turned serious. He grabbed Kaoru and pulled her closer to him.

"Shh, don't say a thing," Kamatari whispered in her ear with a serious expression. Kaoru felt confused. What was going on? What was this smoke?

"Kenshin," Kamatari called in a low voice.

"I'm here," Kenshin muttered. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Kenshin. He was dressed differently. In a dark blue yukata and a gray hakama. His hair was tied in a high ponytail. His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of amber. His hand gripped a long sword. A katana. She had only seen swords like that in pictures. She looked at it once more. There was something different about it. It had a reverse blade. A sakabatou? She turned to Kamatari. He was dressed differently as well. Just now he had been in a pair of comfy looking jeans and a sweatshirt, but now he was in a melon-green kimono with short sleeves. He held a long deadly scythe with a ball and chain at the end.

Kaoru heard Kamatari gasp. She looked in front. A few feet away from them stood a tall dark figure. It was a she. She was dressed in an elaborate black kimono with her stunning red hair flying everywhere. Her purple eyes, which were incredibly pretty, had no sign of life in them. 

"Hikaru," Kaoru heard Kenshin gasp in a strangled voice. Hikaru? Who was that? She looked at her. She was tall and beautiful. How did Kenshin know her? A million questions ran through Kaoru's head. For one thing she had no idea where she was and what was happening. And who was this girl now?

Hikaru's face showed a ghost of a smile. Without warning she lunged towards them with her katana. 'She's going to slash us!' Kaoru realized. She shut her eyes tightly in fear. She was going to be struck any second now. 

Clang!

Kaoru opened eyes slowly.

"EH?!"

Kenshin had brought out his sakabatou. He was fighting with Hikaru. His moves were swift and flexible. Kaoru stared as Kamatari held her close. 'So beautiful,' Kaoru thought as she watched them fight. She had never seen anyone fight with such skill and swiftness. 

Kenshin turned quickly and stuck Hikaru's hand. Hikaru's eyes widened. She hadn't expected this. She dropped her katana. Kenshin was quick to grab it before she did. Kenshin looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru, please, stop this."

Hikaru stared back at Kenshin with blank eyes, "Hikaru, I beg you. You have to be stronger." Kenshin stepped closer trying to reach her.

"Kenshin, watch out!" Kaoru screamed. Kenshin ducked and rolled out of way. He glared at the person that had attacked him from the back.

"Shishio Makoto."

Shishio grinned, "Himura Kenshin. Frankly I'm surprised that you managed to tail me here. Good job." Shishio clapped his hands slowly as Kenshin stared daggers into him. 

"Shishio, lay off Hikaru," Kenshin muttered in a deadly voice.

Shishio chuckled, "gomen. But she's such an obedient little thing, I'd hate to give her up. She's more useful than she looks." Kenshin's grip tightened on the handle of his sakabatou. Shishio sensed danger. "Well, I suppose this is enough welcome. I'll see you again sooner than you think." He spotted Kaoru and grinned. Kamatari put his arms around her protectively. He turned to Kenshin, "I think your girlfriend would make a nice edition to my collection." 

Kenshin's expression changed. There was panic in his eyes. Shishio grinned satisfied, as he disappeared with Hikaru. Kaoru looked around her as the smoke slowly disappeared. When she looked at Kenshin and Kamatari again they were back to normal, in their normal clothes.

Kaoru shook her head feeling slightly dizzy, "what happened?"

Kenshin turned to look at Kamatari. His expression was grim. This was pretty serious. Shishio had his eyes on Kaoru. Kamatari sighed, "Kenshin, she had to know."

Kenshin nodded. He knew that. But how was she going to tell her? And how would she react?

* * *

Misao walked home slowly. Kaoru had run off without her. She didn't know what to do. She had to cheer Kaoru up, but how? She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Soujirou running up behind her, trying to catch up with her.

"Makimachi-san!" Soujirou shouted running up behind Misao, panting. Misao looked up at him in surprise.

"Soujirou?"

Soujirou smiled, "what were you thinking about? You looked so distracted." 

"Sorry," Misao muttered still looking worried, "I'm just worried about what happened to Kaoru today at school."

Soujirou realized that he had been holding his breath. She looked so kawaii! Soujirou felt himself blushing. Eh? What was he doing? There was no time for this. Misao was worried and it was up to him to cheer her up. Soujirou smiled at Misao, "I'm sure Kamiya-san will be fine. She's made of stronger stuff than that."

Misao smiled slightly, "I guess you're right." Soujirou took Misao's arm. Misao looked at him surprised.

Soujirou smiled, "let's go have lunch together. I'm sure it'll make you feel better." Misao smiled, this time for real. She nodded. Lunch with Soujirou wouldn't be so bad. In fact she felt better already.

* * *

Kaoru sipped her tea. They were sitting in a restaurant and Kenshin was going to explain everything. Kamatari ordered some food for all of them. "I'm not really hungry," Kaoru muttered.

"It's okay. You'll get hungry sooner or later," Kamatari smiled, "it's on me." Kaoru nodded gratefully. Kenshin grabbed a glass of ice water and gulped in down. He breathed deeply. Kaoru stared at him in anticipation. What was he going to say? 

"I suppose I should start from the very beginning," Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded. Kamatari smiled encouragingly. Kenshin drew a deep breath.

He started slowly, "firstly, I'm not from around here. Actually I live in an alternate universe." Kaoru raised her eyebrow disbelievingly. Kenshin ignored and continued, "It's really dangerous there. Every day is a fight for survival. There are many evil, dangerous beings. One of the most dangerous being Shishio Makoto."

Kenshin sighed, "I lived with my sister, Hikaru." Kaoru gasped. That girl had been Kenshin's sister? No wonder they had looked so alike. "And I lived with Kamatari. He's my cousin. We were fine, until... Let's just say, Shishio Makoto has a weird hobby."

"Hobby?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin gave a bitter smile, "what he calls it anyway. He collects the souls of people."

Kaoru's eyes opened in horror, "no way!"

Kenshin nodded, "he does. He collects them."

"But why?"

"It makes him stronger," Kamatari told her quietly.

Kenshin continued with a bitter expression, "he extracts people's souls. Once you lose your soul, then you don't feel anything, know anything or realize anything. Shishio plays around with the people whose souls are gone and kills them when he gets tired of them. He got Hikaru."

"But... he didn't kill her yet, right?" Kaoru asked carefully.

"Yeah," Kenshin muttered with a scowl, "he probably keeps her alive just to annoy me." Kenshin paused as the waiter brought their food. Kaoru realized that she was very hungry all of a sudden. She took huge mouthful. Kenshin continued as soon as the waiter was gone, "I followed Shishio to this world so I could get Hikaru back. As long as she's alive, I don't want to lose hope."

"Himura-san..." Kaoru murmured. He looked so downcast Kaoru felt like reaching over and giving him a hug. "Why did Shishio come to this world though? I mean if what you're saying is true, why can't he have just stayed in your world?"

Kenshin shrugged, "I'm not sure but I'm betting it isn't pretty."

Kamatari looked up from his food, "and you'd better be careful, Kaoru, I can call you that right?" Kaoru nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean be careful?" Kaoru asked feeling slightly alarmed.

"You heard Shishio just now didn't you? That he'd add you to his collection."

"He meant me?" Kamatari nodded regretfully. Kaoru didn't know how to respond. She found it hard to believe what Kenshin had just told her; yet, she found it hard not to believe it either after what they had just gone through. She shuddered as she remembered Shishio's cruel, penetrating eyes. "What am I going to do?"

To her surprise Kenshin grabbed her hand and squeezed it warmly. He smiled at her, "don't worry, Kamiya-san. This is all my fault and I'll make sure you're safe no matter what happens." 

"Call me Kaoru."

Kenshin smiled, "and you should really call me Kenshin." Kaoru nodded. She dug into her plate, her mind in turmoil. What the hell was happening? School suddenly seemed like centuries ago. She had never felt so worn out before. She couldn't believe that only a few hours ago, she had been upset because some guy had told her that he didn't like her. Now, she was sitting in front of that guy, having lunch, discussing some lunatic that wanted her soul! Yeah, she was totally fine with this. Totally okay.

"Uh... Kaoru, are you okay?" Kamatari asked carefully, "you have a huge scowl on your face." Kaoru was about to answer when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kaoru~!"

"Kamiya-san!"

She saw Misao and Soujirou waving at her. Their expressions changed into a look of surprise when they realized who she was with. Kaoru tried to smile and gave them a small wave. Kenshin looked surprised to see them, but smiled amiably. Kamatari waved a huge hello.

"Hello~! You must be friends of Kenshin's. Come and join us~!"

Soujirou was really surprised. After the scene at school today, this was the last thing he would have expected. He wondered who Kenshin's friend might be. He couldn't help noticing how pretty she was. And Kaoru's down expression. He wondered whether Kenshin's "friend" might be the cause of that. He groaned slightly when he and Misao were asked to join them. He had been looking forward to spending some quality time with Misao and now it was ruined.

Misao pulled a chair next to Kaoru and sat down. Kaoru introduced Kamatari, "this is Honjou Kamatari, Kenshin's friend. He lives with Kenshin. And Kamatari, these are my friends Makimachi Misao and Seta Soujirou." Misao and Soujirou couldn't help noticing Kaoru call Kenshin by his first name. What had happened between them? 

"Wait a minute," Misao muttered, "HE? You mean she, I mean, he is a guy?"

"Guilty as charged," Kamatari nodded smiling. This time he didn't burst into laughter as he had when Kaoru had mistaken him for a girl. For that, Kaoru got a sudden urge to slap him hard. Why was she the only one that had to go through the humiliation of people laughing at her? Come to think of it, people had been laughing at her the whole day. Since she met Himura Kenshin. 

Soujirou had to admit, he was surprised when he heard that Kamatari was a man. He had never seen a man that was so¡¦ beautiful. He offered his hand, "nice to meet you Honjou-san." Kamatari broke out into a smile as he shook Soujirou's hand. He got up suddenly startling everyone.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but we have to get going now," Kamatari said, as he pulled Kenshin and Kaoru to their feet, "Ken-chan~! Kao-chan~! Let's go~!!"

Soujirou and Misao stared at them as Kamatari pulled Kenshin and Kaoru out of the restaurant, as they waved good byes. 

"Uh... that was weird," Misao muttered.

"Yeah," Soujirou agreed, "I wonder what happened between them. After what happened in the cafeteria¡¦" Misao nodded. What had happened? She made a mental note to ask Kaoru later that night.

* * *

"Why did we have to leave?" Kaoru asked, "It was kind of rude." Kenshin nodded in agreement. Honestly sometimes Kamatari could really be so¡¦

"They were practically begging us to leave!" Kamatari sang out, "actually it was only Seta-san but..."

"What do you mean Sou-chan was begging us to leave?" Kaoru argued. 

Kamatari crossed his arms; "he is so in love with that weasel girl. God know why..."

"Sou doesn't like Misao," Kaoru cut in, "no way. I mean he would have told me."

Kamatari stuck out his tongue. "You'll see. I know this kind of stuff."

Kenshin sighed. The conversation bored him. He spoke up, cutting into Kaoru and Kamatari's argument, "come on. We have to get Kaoru home."

Kamatari and Kaoru stopped arguing and nodded. Kenshin sighed in relief. It had been a long day. Seeing Hikaru like that again had made him feel so helpless. He couldn't wait to go home and soak in a nice hot, bubble bath.

* * *

"Eh!" Kamatari gasped, pointing ahead of them, "Someone's house is on fire!" Kenshin turned towards the direction Kamatari was pointing. Indeed, he could see horrible black smoke rising. He turned to Kaoru.

"Hey..." Kenshin stopped when he saw Kaoru's face. It had turned deadly pale. Her eyes were wide open, full of shock and fear. "Hey," Kenshin poked her arm, "are you okay?"

Kaoru started running towards the house, "that's my house!"

"What?!" Kenshin gasped. He turned to look at Kamatari. He looked just as surprised. They started running after Kaoru.

"Oto-san, oka-san, Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled frantically as she ran towards her house, now totally engulfed in wild flames. "Yahiko!!!!!"

* * *

**AN: **Here's the great job done by Kaori, everything in one, nice, long, juicy chapter. Please review again. It'll do Kaori good to look at more nice reviews once she gets back from her holiday. When I suggested to Kaori to write an alternate universe fic with evil Shishio in it, I never imagined that I'd end up finishing it. I've never done alternate universe fics before, as I'm not very good with such subjects. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the future chapters I write. Meanwhile enjoy the chunk that Kaori has written, again.


End file.
